kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for Daventry
Quest for Daventry is a King's Quest V themed board in Take A Break! Pinball, one of the first pinball games for Windows. Other boards in the game are also based on Sierra game characters like Leisure Suit Larry, Gir Draxon, Willy Beamish and Roger Wilco. The Quest for Daventry board changes as missions are completed, including Mordack's island rising in the center of the ocean. Background The legend of the King's Quest series continues in this challenging pinball game. Can you rescue the kingdom of Daventry from the black wizard, Mordack?InterAction, Vol. 5, #2 Summer 1992, pg 38 Follow the path to Mordack's Island and save the kingdom! Information Quest for Daventry Super Jackpot Earn the playfield's Super Jackpot, Rescue the Kingdom of Daventry: Follow the Flight of Wisdom, Seek Crispin's Counsel, Raise Walls of Stone, Meet with Mushka, Weep Upon A Willow, Stock Up in Serenia, Ingratiate Queen Icebella and Flipper the Flipper to Mordack's Island. Follow the Flight of Wisdom Place ball in the Cedric in Tree Trap Hole. Cedric the Owl flies about playfield. Follow him by directing ball to item where perched. Awards 100,000 points. Seek Crispin's Counsel Place ball in Crispin Hut Trap Hole. Awards 100,000 points. Raise Walls of Stone Hit Open and Sesame Targets to raise the Endless Desert Temple Stone Wall. Shoot ball into Endless Desert Temple Stone Wall Trap. But hurry, the wall is coming down. Scores 250,000 points. Meet With Mushka Hit Gypsy Man Target. Place ball into Madame Mushka Wagon Trap Hole. Scores 500,000 points. Weep Upon a Willow Place ball in Witch's Tree Hovel Trap Hole. The passage is narrow, and if you miss, well, let's not talk it. Precise shooting scores 500,000 points. Stock Up in Serenia Hit four Town of Serenia Drop Targets. Scores 400,000 points. Ingratiate Queen Icebella Place ball in Queen Icebella Mountain Castle Trap Hole. Oh, no, it's that hideous, smelly creature, Yeti, he just grabbed your ball!! Yeti emerges from cave and grabs ball. Shoot a ball through Yeti Cave Opening. Scores 1,000,000 points, begins MULTI-BALL. Flipper the Flipper to Mordack Island Place ball in Old Man's Waterfront Hut Trap Hole. Watch as Mordack Island rises out of water, and a Mermaid splashes over to the base to form a ramp with her flippers. Shoot ball up Mermaid's flipper ramp and into Mordack Island Trap Hole. Game over. Scores Super Jackpot of 5,000,000 points. Whoopty do! Ticker Notes QfD transcript Other Elements *Queen Standard Kicker *King Standard Kicker *Town of Serenia Entrance Hole *Dark Forest Abyss Holes *Witch's Tree Hovel *Entrance Lane Cave *Queen Icebella Mountain Path Ramp *Left Flipper/Right Flipper *Upper Right Flipper *Plunger Geography and Locations *Kingdom of Daventry *Crispin Hut *Endless Desert *Endless Desert Temple *Walls of Stone (Stone Wall) *Endless Desert Temple *Madame Mushka Wagon *Dark Forest *Dark Forest Abyss *Town of Serenia (Serenia) *Mountain Path *Mountain Castle *Yeti Cave *Waterfront Hut *Mordack Island (Mordack's Island) Behind the scenes The manual refers to the holes near witch's hovel as the Dark Forest Abyss. One of the trickiest puzzles on this playfield is the Endless Desert Temple Stone Wall trap. The key is to hit the ball into either side of the Dark Abyss next to the Witches' Hovel. When the ball is released, it is in perfect position to be hit into the Stone Wall trap. The Stone Wall trap opens when you hit both the Open and Sesame targets. It is timed and you must hit the ball into the temple before the wall closes. Score 250,000 points and Cedric flies off to Madam Mushka. Another tricky spot is the path to Queen Icebella's Mountain Castle. To get the ball up this path, hit the ball into the Yeti cave. After the Yeti drops the ball into the water, hold the left flipper up and let the ball hit it. The ball will travel up the left flipper lane. When it comes back down, wait until it is lust to the tip of the left flipper and whack it good. With practice, it works every time. References Category:King's Quest Games Category:QfD Category:Games